


Patient X

by Aiden_2019



Category: Fin alternative - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_2019/pseuds/Aiden_2019





	Patient X

Piégés et blessés du haut de cette tour Blake et Liara prirent la décision d'affronter leur destin, d'un geste il écarta son arme puis les hommes de [Page ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/deusex/images/7/7c/Bob_Page_DXMD.png/revision/latest?cb=20171012020756&path-prefix=en)pénètrent en grande pompe dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt dit un soldat

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Jenkins préviens le boss dis-lui qu'on a trouvé le trésor

\- Affirmatif chef

\- Il y'a un autre corps par ici, à en juger son uniforme il est de l'Alliance 

\- Etait tu veux dire

 

Le chef du groupe s'avança vers le duo

\- J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne l'un d'entre vous quittera vivant cet endroit. 

\- En revanche la mauvaise... 

il pointa son arme en direction de Liara et appuya sur la détente. Blake émit un son mais il ne pu rien faire à part souffrir en silence

\- Quant à toi, nous avons un petit quelque chose, Maintenez-le ! 

\- Regardes l'objectif, dis Cheese !

 

Une lumière sorti de l'appareil puis il perdit connaissance 

\- Qu'est-ce que Bob compte en faire ?

\- Aucune idée et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Transportez-le jusqu'au vaisseau ! C'est le problème de Page maintenant

 

**Le soir venu**

L'univers entier eu les yeux rivés sur les écrans pour l'édition spéciale du 20 heures

([ cliquer ici pour un audio](https://youtu.be/-IIGTM51IqI?t=30) de préférence dans un nouvel onglet)

 

\- Tragédie sur Horizon, nous apprîmes avec horreur la mort du lieutenant Commandant de l'Alliance Scott Ryder. Ce dernier a bravement combattu les mercenaires dont deux humains qui selon d'affreuses rumeurs eurent le dessin de s'en prendre aux habitants de cette colonie afin de s'emparer des ressources  présentes sur le territoire !

Les Amiraux Steven Hackett et Anderson ont rendu hommage au Commandant Ryder en soulignant qu'il fut un grand soldat, courageux et efficace  par ailleurs son peloton sera rebaptisé à son nom afin que son sacrifice ne soit jamais oublié.

Le Directeur et fondateur du groupe Pro-Humain Cerberus Bob Page s'est également exprimé 

 

\- " Ce qui s'est déroulé sur Horizon est une honte ! Et ceci met en évidence les failles de L'Alliance à protéger nos ressortissants humains. Cependant la tragédie ne concerne pas uniquement une seule espèce, c'est pourquoi moi Bob Page fondateur de Cerberus m'engage à apporter un soutien conséquent aux autres espèces de la colonie qui furent victimes d'un projet barbare et indigne ! Je rappelle qu'il est primordial pour notre espèce de construire de bonne relations afin d'assurer sa pérennité. Notre planète est en péril ! Déclencher une guerre n'est pas dans notre intérêt ! "

 

\- Le conseil de la Citadelle a adressé ses excuses aux dignitaires krogan , turien et galarien puis a assuré de tout mettre en oeuvre pour empêcher ce genre d'action de se reproduire et de...

\- Éteignez-moi cette télé de malheur !

 

**Laboratoire de Cerberus**

 

Bob Page accompagné d'un Docteur eurent une discussion pour le moins peu ordinaire

\- Il ne se souvient donc de rien ?

\- Non Monsieur les tests sont formels, Il ne se rappelle de rien ni de son nom et encore moins de vous

\- Puis-je aller le voir ? 

\- Et bien...

\- Un problème Docteur ?

\- Il vaudrait  mieux qu'il se repose et..

Page entra dans la pièce, un jeune homme était assit sur un lit d’Hôpital

\- Blake ? 

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, Page releva son menton et le regarda dans les yeux

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme

\- Vous aviez été sélectionné pour un très grand projet dit calmement Bob

\- Je... je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire 

\- Nul besoin sachez juste que l'humanité vous sera reconnaissante d'ici quelques années 

 

Page regarda Blake avec un sourire narquois, puis tourna les talons. Il retrouva le Docteur 

\- Alors monsieur ?

\- Excellent travail ! Voilà qui nous facilitera la tâche.

\- Monsieur j'avais une suggestion à vous faire à propos de lui

\- Je suis tout ouïe 

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous en faire un Agent spécial

\- Oui jusqu'au jour où il se retournera contre nous ... non nous prélèverons ses cellules et vous mènerez les divers travaux nécessaires afin de concilier son ADN à ceux de nos agents sans qu'il y est aucune interférence au niveau de leur biologie ! Et de créer armes et protections adéquates grâce à ce dernier.

\- Aviez vous l'intention de déclencher une guerre ?

Page marqua un temps, regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux avec une assurance désinvolte

\- Vous avez carte blanche Docteur, ne nous décevez pas 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
